


The Colour of my Soul is Blue

by xMidnightsLullaby



Category: Let's Cast Off (Webcomic)
Genre: ABO, Alpha - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Heat Sex, Kissing, M/M, Omegaverse, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex, heat - Freeform, omega - Freeform, pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMidnightsLullaby/pseuds/xMidnightsLullaby
Summary: O!Haruki, A!KaitoAfter being together for a few months, Haruki is ready to go that one step further in his relationship with Kaito - and what better opportunity is there, than his upcoming heat?
Relationships: Kaito Asahi & Haruki Watanabe, Kaito Asahi / Haruki Watanabe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	The Colour of my Soul is Blue

„So, have you already decided on what you want for Christmas?” Kaito asked his boyfriend as they wandered through the snowy town.

It was two weeks before the holidays and Kaito was really looking forward to a few days of rest. During the winter months, he usually flew to France to help his mother with her bakery, but due to some paper work and advanced training for the sailing school, he had to return to his workplace for a few weeks. Not that he wanted to complain. Kaito was happy for the possibility to spend some time with his boyfriend after not seeing him for a whole month.

He and the omega were dating for a few months now. It had taken quite a while for Kaito to get close to him. Haruki wasn’t the most sociable or outgoing person, but something had instantly drawn Kaito to the omega. When he was with Haruki, he felt at ease, his soft pheromones calming him down. Whatever was on his mind was taken away from him by the slightly sweet scent that reminded him so much of home. But he was also cute and innocent and just by resting his head on Kaito’s shoulder, the alpha forgot the rest of the world. He would do anything to preserve these moments, protecting the omega from all the bad things in the outside world.

Haruki suddenly stopped walking. His face was turned towards the ground. Although his hair covered most of his face, Kaito could see that his ears and cheeks were flushing slightly.

“I have something I want… I actually wanted it for quite a while, but… I want you to sleep with me…” Haruki mumbled so quietly that Kaito wasn't sure he heard it right.

“You want what?”

“I'm going to go in heat around the 31st and... I think I'm ready now...”

The incredible sweet scent addled Kaito’s senses. His mind completely out of order, he looked at his boyfriend as if he had lost his mind.

“It's okay if you don't want to,” Haruki backtracked instantly, "I already thought this was a stupid idea." He loosened their intertwined fingers and turned around, starting to walk away.

For a second, Kaito scolded himself for showing his surprise openly. He knew how insecure Haruki was, especially when it came to the physical aspect of their relationship. Yet now wasn’t the time to blame himself.

“No. No, it's not.” Kaito grabbed Haruki's hand. "I just.. Didn't expect you to ask for something like that."

Haruki still didn’t look at him. Only when Kaito caressed the back of his hand with his thumb, he began to mumble.

"I thought… it would be easier for my first time to happen during my heat since..." Haruki blushed even more and didn't finish his sentence.

Finally Kaito understood. Haruki had probably been ready for quite a while, he had maybe even planned this for a few weeks. He had just wanted to wait for his heat, because it would be easier on his body. Having sex for the first time was probably always hard on someone, but taking an alpha’s knot without any experience would surely be an unpleasant sensation without the benefits of an omega’s heat. Just imagining how this small and delicate person in front of him would take him up completely made Kaito’s throat dry. Yet before his mind could run wild on this picture, he took Haruki’s face into his hands, forcing the omega to look up to him.

"Of course I'll sleep with you. Actually, I’m looking forward to it. I’ve wanted to do this for such a long time, but I didn't want to pressure you. I wanted you to decide when you’re ready, but I’m happy you want to me to be the one to spent your heat with you. It'll be an honour and a pleasure to cherish you and I promise, I’ll do my best to treat you as gentle and as careful as you deserve.”

The way Haruki’s eyes widened combined with the rosy colour of his blush made Kaito smile even broader. He placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, before he took his hand again and continued to walk down the street.

“And… this is really okay for you?” Haruki asked after a while.

“If someone should ask that question, it’s me. But yes, I’m more than fine with this. If you want to, you can come to my house on the 29th, so you can accommodate and don’t need to travel in your pre-heat.”

“But won’t that be hard on you?”

Yes, Kaito would have a hard time holding back if Haruki filled his whole apartment with his irresistible pheromones.

“I’ll be fine. If it gets too bad, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“But…”

Without saying anything, Kaito just turned towards Haruki and rose his eyes brows, signalising his boyfriend that there was no use arguing about that.

“Ok… Thanks.”

In the afternoon of the 31st December, Kaito was making the dishes on his own. Haruki had helped him during the last days, but he had laid down for a little nap, since he was feeling a little dizzy – probably a sign of his soon arriving heat. Once more, Kaito was thankful for his ability to retrain himself. Even Haruki’s pre-heat pheromones were driving him crazy, making his whole apartment scent like his family’s bakery. If this wasn’t Haruki’s first time, Kaito would have thrown him into the sheets long ago and trigger an early start by filling his boyfriend up with his kno…

‘ _Breath in – Breath out,’_ Kaito thought.

This wasn’t the time to get a hard-on. He still had a few things to take care off. The day before yesterday, Kaito had already been running all his errands so he didn’t have to leave Haruki alone. Not that Haruki needed him all of the time, but if he needed something – even if it was just a little hug – Kaito wanted to be there. Leaving an omega alone in such a sensible state just didn’t seem right to him. Therefore, he had been shopping enough groceries for weeks to survive, as well as condoms and rut-suppressants just in case. Going through his heat would be hard enough on Haruki, so Kaito didn’t want to overwhelm him with a full-on alpha’s rut.

As Kaito put the cleaned plates in the cupboard, a pumpkin curry was simmering next to him on the stove. At some point during the next few days, Haruki would need something to eat – something that wasn’t a quick chocolate bar or waffle to get up his blood sugar. But even then, Kaito didn’t want to leave Haruki in the bedroom just to cook something and luckily, his boyfriend’s favourite non-sweet dish was easy to prepare in advance. Taking out a spoon, Kaito tried to taste if he had seasoned it properly, but suddenly, a wave of Haruki’s pheromones washed over the whole apartment and clouded his head for a second. Ar-chan who was lying right next to him lifted up his head, looking at his owner curiously.

“Looks like it won’t be long anymore, hm?”

Kaito noticed how the room instantly felt 10 degrees hotter and it travelled right down into his crotch. This wasn’t the first time he would spent a heat with an omega, but the first one he was a little nervous about it. In general, it had been a long time, since he had been so nervous around someone. He cared for Haruki, no, he loved him. He wanted him to enjoy it, make him feel good. But in order to do that, he had to pull himself together a little more. In order to cherish his boyfriend as much as he wanted to, he had to hold his alpha instincts back. One the other hand, who would judge him for getting lost in the thought of finally being one with the person he loved?

“I’m sorry, if your walks will be a little short the next few days.” He fondled Ar-chan right below his ears. “But you understand, don’t you?”

The dog let out a silent bark and rubbed his head against Kaito’s hand.

“You’re such a smart boy.”

After finishing the curry and setting it aside for later, the alpha sat down on the couch. Maybe he should turn on the TV to distract himself a little from the scent that became thicker and thicker with every minute. Kaito closed his eyes and took a deep breath in despite knowing that his body would react even more.

How one single human being scented more delicious than the sweetest cake he had ever eaten, Kaito didn’t know. Yet it wasn’t overly sweet. It was somehow light and warm – just a little like the rising sun in spring. Although his scent was so different from his own – or maybe because of that – Kaito loved it so much. Right now, he kind of feared that he would never be able to let Haruki leave his apartment again, because he wanted to drown himself in his atmosphere. He wanted to rub his nose against his scent glands and bath in Haruki’s pheromones, covering the omega in his own until the air was full of them.

Letting out a groan, Kaito rested his head on the back rest. Holding his mind back was one thing, his body, however, was a completely different. His dick was hard and throbbing inside his pants and with every breath Kaito took, more blood rushed into it. Without wanting it to, Kaito’s mind wandered off to the beautiful omega who was lying in his bed right in this moment, wearing his oversized shirt, his nest consisting only of Kaito’s clothes. Was he already as hard as Kaito? Was his stunningly white skin already covered with slight drops of sweat?

Kaito’s hand wandered down his chest and into his pants as more and more images of Haruki popped up in his mind. Images of the times they had gotten intimate before. Like the cute blush on the omega’s cheeks, when Kaito had given him a blow job for the first time or the way Haruki’s body had trembled all over after they had come together from Kaito’s hands. Would he shiver just the same way? Would his face be red from the embarrassment and the heat inside his body?

Even if the alpha wanted to stop the movement of his fingers, he couldn’t. The scent was slowly driving him crazy and if he didn’t want to attack his boyfriend right away, he should calm his body down in another way. When his hands reached his dick, Kaito let out a sigh. God, he was already so hard – just from this scent and his imagination. He couldn’t even remember when he had been this aroused outside his rut for the last time. If felt kind of weird to touch himself while thinking about his boyfriend who was just sleeping a few feet away from him, but his cock was already throbbing so much, not stroking it a little bit would be torture.

Letting Haruki’s pheromones take over his body, Kaito allowed himself to imaging what Haruki was looking like right now. Kaito’s shirt was way too large for the small omega so it had probably slid up a little, revealing the porcelain like skin above Haruki’s slender hips. Kaito knew exactly how soft the skin there was. His fingers had caressed it multiple times and even his tongue had explored it more than once already. As his hand was slowly moving up and down his length, Kaito bit down his lip. Was he just imagining things or did it become even hotter in here? His grip tightened a little more and his breath quickened. How should he hold back later, if he was already in this state? Faster and faster, he spread the first drops of precum. His hips bucked up to grind harder into his fist. If he kept his speed up like that, he would come soon. Just a little more. Just a little more of this scent to shove him over the edge and…

“Kaito?”

Haruki’s voice was weak, slightly trembling and if the alpha wasn’t so concerned about him and the way he sounded, he would have come instantly from the thick sweet scent that spread out from the open bed room door.

Instantly, he pulled his hand out of his pants and got up to look at his boyfriend. What he saw hit him like a train. Haruki was not wearing his pants anymore, just Kaito’s t-shirt and boxer briefs, his long legs reaching right up to his hardly covered, tight butt. His skin was flushed everywhere, his cheeks bright red. His usually flat hair was ruffled and standing up a little. Kaito wasn’t sure if he had ever seen something so beautiful and so arousing.

“Kaito…” Haruki whined again.

“Guppy? Are you alright?”

Kaito stepped closer, pulling all his self-restraint together in order not to pull the omega into a tight hug. He wasn’t sure if Haruki wanted that right now, no matter how much his own fingers were yearning to touch him.

“It’s so hot…”

“I’m afraid I can’t open the windows. Do you want something cold to drink?”

“No… I…” Haruki’s fingers played with his shirt as he took a wobbly step forward, “I want you.”

 _‘Breathe.’_ Kaito thought.

“Are you sure?” No matter how much he wanted to rip the clothes off of Haruki, he wanted to make sure that the omega was still alright with it.

Instead of answering, Haruki took another step towards Kaito, burying his nose in the alpha’s chest. He clawed his finger’s into the other’s shirt as he whispered so silently, Kaito had nearly missed it. “Please… I can’t take it anymore. My body hurts… and… I want you to touch me.”

If it was even possible, his scent grew even stronger and triggered a threshold inside Kaito that made him stop worrying and act on his instincts. Without hesitating for a second, he lifted up Haruki’s face with one hand and let the other one wander below the seam of his shirt, caressing the delicate skin on Haruki’s lower back. He had intended to make the kiss soft and gentle, but Haruki had opened up his lips instantly to let Kaito’s tongue take him over. Yes, the alpha had a lot of self-control, but he was just a man, too, and who would honestly be able to reject such an invitation. Lifting his boyfriend up on his butt like he was nothing like a breeze, Kaito let his tongue enter Haruki’s mouth, exploring every single inch like it was the first time. Haruki wrapped his legs around Kaito’s waist, his fingers tearing at the alpha’s hair so desperately, the older boy couldn’t wait to make even more of a mess out of him.

Completely blind, he stumbled through the room not parting their lips even once. As soon as they reached the bed room, Kaito kicked the door shut and threw Haruki onto the sheets. Yet instead of following him, Kaito got on his knees and spread Haruki’s legs apart. Pulling him to the edge of the mattress by his waist, the alpha let his nose trail up his boyfriend’s legs from his knees up to the inner side of his thighs. The closer he got to the crotch, the more Haruki’s scent intensified. But it wasn’t just sweet. No, it was a little herbal, more masculine, messing with Kaito’s head even more.

Letting his hands run over the soft skin below Haruki’s shirt, his tongue licked along the seam of Haruki’s briefs. The omega trembled when he wandered over the fabric and along the clearly visible bulge underneath. Right at the top, the fabric had darkened a little from the leaking precum.

“Kaito… Alpha… Please…”

“What do you want me to do, little omega?”

“It’s so hot,” he whimpered, pressing his groin closer to Kaito’s face, “take it off. Take all of it off.”

Kaito grinned, but followed his boyfriend’s wish. He got up a little in order to pull the oversized shirt over Haruki’s head, throwing it on the floor.

“You, too,” the omega whispered and Kaito obliged again with his grin getting even broader.

Then, he kissed his way down, not missing a single inch of Haruki’s skin. He started at his jawline. Paying special attention to Haruki’s neck and scent gland, Kaito made sure to leave his boyfriend all trembling below his tongue. The alpha noticed how his teeth were drawn towards the white skin, full of the desire to mark him, to bind their souls together and make Haruki his for their rest of their lives. But luckily, his head was still reasonable enough to make him hold back – at least from completely breaking the skin. A little nibble, however, wouldn’t hurt, right?

He had just touched the glands with his teeth, when Haruki wrapped his legs around Kaito’s waist, his arms around his shoulders, pressing the alpha so close to his body that Kaito feared to accidently mark him for a second.

“Please…” Haruki’s voice was so wrecked and so hoarse already, Kaito didn’t want to imagine how he would sound later or he would probably turn him around and fuck him right into the mattress. “Please, Alpha, mark me. Please…”

“That’s your heat talking, Haruki,” he mumbled against his boyfriend’s skin, continuing to kiss his chest, despite feeling the alpha inside him roar.

Instead of an answer, a unconsent sigh escaped Haruki’s lips as he grinded his hips against Kaito’s. He smiled.

“You’re really looking forward to it, don’t you? God, I can feel how much your body heats up under my touch.”

Haruki’s breath quickened and his grinds fastened.

“I can’t wait for it, too. God, you’re gonna feel so good around me.”

Kaito reached out for his butt, burying his nails deeply in the soft yet tight cheeks while pressing him against his own hard dick.

Haruki moaned.

“God, I can’t wait for you to take my knot. You’ll look so beautiful, your bodies tied together, your chest full of your own cum.”

The soft growl from Haruki’s throat was as hot as it was cute. Kaito would have loved to tease him a little more, but he had no idea how much longer he could take it himself. He was throbbing inside his pants, every second he spent dwelling in Haruki’s pheromones brining him closer to the edge of madness.

His hands and fingers ran over every little bit of Haruki’s chest as his lips wandered downwards again. The omega squirmed under his kisses, moaning at Kaito’s loving bites. His hands were holding tightly onto Kaito’s back while feverishly throwing his head from side to side. When Kaito tugged his fingers into the seam of his boxer briefs, Haruki allowed him to take his legs from his waist for just a moment, before he drew him back in again.

The dripping erection that was revealed when Kaito pulled the briefs over Haruki’s hips and down his shivering legs, made him growl. How was he supposed to keep his cool, when his amazing and beautiful boyfriend lay in front of him, hard and twitching all over? The alpha inside him already pulled at his nerves, trying him to give up on his reason and just devour the omega as his instinct told him. His own dick was pressing painfully against his pants and Kaito had no idea how much mental force he had to use to not open them up and ram himself into the cute pink hole already wet with slick.

“Alpha… please…”

Haruki’s voice pulled him out of his fantasies. Yes, it was hard not to give in, but those mesmerising blue eyes that looked up to him right now reminded him of what was important tonight. This was about Haruki, not the omega that wanted to be bred. It was about his boyfriend who had entrusted his first time to him.

“It’s okay… Just wait a little more. I’ll take good care of you.”

He guided Haruki up a little, so he was lying fully on the bed now. Resting his legs on his shoulders, the alpha bent down again. His tongue licked over the omega’s entrance. His slick just tasted how Haruki scented like and Kaito was more than intrigued to shove his tongue in right away. But he must be cautious. And gentle. Just as he had promised. So instead of taking his boyfriend over violently, he just licked over the hole over and over again, not entering it a bit. He wanted Haruki to relax, to become used to his movements and especially used to these new sensations. The omega had clawed his fingers into Kaito’s hair and pulled at it every time when the tip of his tongue rested on his entrance for a second.

“Please… Please… I need you…” he whimpered all over.

The moment that Kaito used his fingers to spread the hole open a little bit, his tongue passing through the muscle, Haruki squirmed. His legs pulled Kaito a lot closer as all of his body tensed. Did he just…? Kaito lifted up his gaze and convinced himself that Haruki had just come from his tongue alone. His eyes fluttered, his back arching up as the expression of pleasure on his face was probably the most diving thing he had ever witnessed. Fuck, Kaito wanted to see this one more time. No, not only once. Twice, three, four times.

Without letting Haruki calm down from his orgasm fully, Kaito pressed the first finger against the omega’s entrance. It was still pulsating, the muscles contracting as an aftermath, but Haruki took it easily. Of course, he was in his heat. His body was more ready than ever. Still, Kaito wanted to make sure by himself that his boyfriend could take him in without being hurt.

“Are you okay?”

“Uhmm…”

This wasn’t a real word, but Kaito knew that this was the closest to a “Yes” that he would get right now. Carefully, he started to move the finger. Haruki moaned and rocked his hips against his movements. Kaito smiled and added another finger bending down a little more.

“Ahhhh…” Haruki groaned when Kaito licked over his dick.

Although he had come once, he was still hard. And he probably would be until Kaito would finally knot him. But until then, the alpha wanted him to come a few more times. He lifted up the cock on his base and took it right into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down, Kaito soaked in every moan and every wail from Haruki’s lips as he spread his fingers apart to widen him. The omega moved his hips up, thrusting loosely into his mouth. Kaito let him, tightening his lips only a bit more to generate more friction. He felt more drops of slightly salty precum run down his throat and when he swallowed, Haruki threw his head in his neck.

When he could fit a third finger in, he let his head move a little slower. Squeezing his tongue against the lower side, he pressed his fingertips right against Haruki’s prostate which he had neglected so far. The omega panted, tensed, relaxed, tensed again and tore heavily on Kaito’s hair. The alpha increased his pressure, all the fingers massaging this special point. At the same time, he let Haruki’s cock slip out of his mouth. Only the tip was covered by his lips as the dipped his tongue into the small opening. He sensed how close Haruki was to come a second time. His body was restless, his legs jerking uncontrollably. Looking up to his face, Kaito saw slightly swollen red lips standing apart, letting own pained moans. The omega’s head was still resting in his neck, his eyes closed, but the lids fluttering. Yet they were opened suddenly, when Kaito added a fourth finger, spreading the hole more than ever while still violating that sweet spot.

“Alpha,” Haruki whined as he came again, part of his cum releasing in Kaito’s mouth, the other part dropping onto his body.

His hole contracted around Kaito and the alpha couldn’t hold back a growl, imagining how these contractions would feel around his rock-hard cock.

“You’re so beautiful, my precious omega. I can’t wait to make you mine. Just wait a little more.”

He started to move his fingers again, when Haruki’s words made him stop.

“I’m ready… Please Alpha… Please… Kaito…”

To hear his name whispered in such desperation was enough for the alpha. Removing his fingers slowly, he kissed his way upwards. When he reached his boyfriend’s belly, he licked away every single drop of his cum as it was the most precious liquid he had ever tasted. Haruki twitched under him and for a moment, Kaito reckoned if he should treasure Haruki a little more, but the omega took his face into his hands, pulled him up and kissed him messily.

“Kaito… I want you… I want to finally feel you,” he whispered onto the alpha’s lips and sounded a lot more coherent than before.

“Okay,” he answered and drew back to take off his pants and to get a condom from the night stand.

As he took his cock out of his boxers, Kaito really wondered how he had been able to hold back for so long. He wasn’t only hard, he was massive. Watching and treasuring his boyfriend all that time had made him swell up so painfully much, Kaito asked himself if he had prepared Haruki enough. Yet the omega didn’t give him time to think about that even longer, because as soon as Kaito had rolled the condom over his length, he pulled him onto him again. But Kaito didn’t enter Haruki right away. No, he kissed him. Slowly and gently. He made his tongue nudge at Haruki’s lips and when he was allowed to enter, he invited Haruki’s tongue to a little dance. Nothing fast. Nothing hasty. Just passionate and deep. The omega let his hands wander over his back, sometimes caressing, sometimes scratching over the bronzed skin.

They continued to kiss until Kaito was sure that Haruki was as calm and as at his senses as he could get in this state. He wanted him to remember their first time. He wanted him to feel their joint bodies apart from the blur of his heat.

“Are you ready?” He asked after drawing back a little.

Slowly, Haruki opened his eyes and their gaze met. Their blue were a little clouded, but Kaito could make out the sparkle that he loved so much – the sparkle that told him that Haruki was still there and not only the omega inside him.

“Yes.”

Kaito placed a kiss on his forehead before he positioned himself at Haruki’s entrance. The omega buried his nails into Kaito’s upper arms, bracing himself for the alpha’s dick. As slow as he was able to while being aroused to the core, Kaito gently let himself glided inside his boyfriend. Heat and tightness welcomed him and he had to bite on his lip in order not to pound mercilessly into the wet hole. Instead, he kissed Haruki again. It was a lot messier than before, but that way he made Haruki focus on something different that the slight ache he might be feeling.

When he was fully inside, he still didn’t move, waiting for his boyfriend to tell him that he was ready. He closed his eyes as he dwelled in the sensation of being one with the person he loved the most. He had waited quite a while for this, but it had totally been worth it. Despite not being bonded yet, Kaito felt whole, like being close to Haruki was where he was supposed be. His mind was running wild, but his soul felt strangely at ease. Kaito rubbed his scent glands against Haruki’s mixing their pheromones together.

“Do you have any idea how perfect you are? You feel so good around me, like I’m the only one who’s supposed to ever be there. And your scent… You don’t know how much you’re driving me crazy. The only thing on my mind is how I want to claim you, pound into you until you come with my name on your lips.”

Haruki growled, the grip of his fingers intensifying. “Then do it…” he whispered.

“If I hurt you, tell me right away, okay?”

The omega nodded.

Slowly, Kaito drew back his hips and rolled them forward only a moment later. His movements were gentle and agonising, but Haruki should get used to him first. The omega wrapped his legs around the alpha’s waist again. He even grinded against Kaito a little, allowing the alpha to reach even deeper inside him. Kaito kept placing soft kisses on Haruki’s lips up to the point when the grip of Haruki’s hands loosened. Steadily, Kaito’s thrusts increased in speed so much that he was panting a little himself.

If felt so good inside the omega as the tight walls of muscle wrapped themselves around Kaito’s cock like they had waited for him. Harder and harder, the alpha pounded inside, his own cock throbbing with desperation.

“Alpha… Please…”

As he lifted his upper body a little up, Kaito was able to take a look on Haruki and the way his body was flushed all over. Small drops of sweat mixed with the rests of cum on his skin. Not one muscle was not tensing or jerking. His eyes were closed, his face convulsing in pleasure.

 _‘Fuck’_ Kaito thought, speeding up his thrusts a little more.

The omega bit on his lips in return, trying the keep his moan in.

“No. Please. I want to hear your beautiful voice.”

With these words, he nearly let his dick drop out of Haruki just to ram it inside again.

“Ah…Alpha…”

The omega’s wrecked voice was honey in his ears and fondled the alpha inside him. Now that he was sure that Haruki was well and didn’t hurt, he could finally give in and let his desire take over. His hips clashed against his boyfriend’s butt with an obscene sound that complemented the moans of the omega so well.

“More… Please…”

God, how should Kaito last a lot longer under these sweet chants? He loosened Haruki’s legs from his back and pressed his thighs into his upper body as he pounded into him like there was no tomorrow. The omega jerked, whined and threw his head from side to side.

“Alpha…Alpha..” He moaned constantly, drops of saliva dripping messily from his lips.

As he had changed the angle of his thrusts a little, Kaito must now rub right against Haruki’s prostate, judging from the way he suddenly tensed. His hole pulled Kaito in, jerking around his cock heavily. The alpha, too, felt his orgasm running close. His dick was twitching inside Haruki, his legs already burning from the tension inside. The base of his cock was swelling up into a knot and Kaito wanted nothing more than to shove it right into his boyfriend.

“My beautiful omega,” he groaned on his ear. “You’re mine now. Mine.”

Right in that moment, Haruki tensed one more time, incarcerating Kaito so violently that the alpha wasn’t able to move anymore. Yet he didn’t need to. The spasm of Haruki’s butt around him, the stunning face he made as he came a third time, his cock not touched at all, the hint of Kaito’s name on his lips made the alpha come as well. Shooting all his load into the condom, the knot tied them together as all the exertion was taken away from his body and made space for an incredibly warm and soft sensation.

Cautiously, he let himself down to be able to kiss all of Haruki’s face under his quickened breath. The omega opened his eyes. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he looked up to Kaito. There was still the fever of his heat inside his glance, but there was so much more in there at the same time.

“I love you,” he cried.

If Kaito’s heart hadn’t been all mushy before, it certainly was now.

“I love you, too, Guppy.”

He bend down to kiss Haruki again and the omega answered it just as softly.

To make the time until his knot dissolved a little more comfortable, Kaito pulled Haruki to his chest and turned both of them to their sides. The omega’s leg was laying above Kaito’s, his head resting on his chest.

“Are you okay?” the alpha asked when Haruki began to move. He seemed to slowly step out of his first heat wave.

“Yes.”

“And you don’t hurt anywhere?”

“No… You were… It was…” he paused, hiding his face in Kaito’s chest, “Thank you.”

Kaito smiled. “No need to thank me. I enjoyed it just as much.”

“I doubt that.” Haruki whispered so silently, Kaito had thought he had misheard. Just the beet red colour on his ears signalising the alpha that he guessed the words correctly.

“I also have a proper Christmas present for you, but I guess that’ll have to wait until later,” he said after a while, caressing the soft hair of his boyfriend.

“Really? You shouldn’t have…”

Kaito took Haruki’s face into his hands. “I should.”

Then, he placed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead. When he moved back, his gaze fell onto the alarm clock on his nightstand.

“By the way… Happy new year, Guppy.”

Haruki smiled. “Happy new year."


End file.
